Weiss Potter
by Piggyslayer1235
Summary: Family... Family is not in blood but who you make family with. Choices are always consequences waiting to happen. Weiss's family was horrid. Maybe she can find her actual family. Rating is T for now. Slight AU. Note: This should be taken simi sirius. Pun intended.
1. Mirror mirror

**_"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**

* * *

 _There was a lake. Well more like a river. The river itself has many strange deaths. So on the fifth day when the summer dies. Three men came across a river. The river itself was killing many great men. So the three men made a bridge out of the ground. But before they got to the other side they saw two people arguing._

 _One was a woman wearing a dark robe with bright blue stripes. Her hair was black as night. But her eyes where what caught the three men's attention, her eyes where bright blue._

 _The man by the woman in black looked like a man to count on. He had white hair and a beard. He wore a yellow robe and blue pants and red socks. His eyes where blue._

 _The two of them stopped talking to address the three men. The woman spoke first, "Hello travelers. My brother and I where thinking wether or not we should reward you." the man looked almost happy. He then spoke next,_

 _"We will give each of you one gift. Either from me or my sister." The three thought about it but asked who they where. The man replied with a riddle, "I come when you are born and when you die." The man said to them._

 _His sister also spoke in a riddle, "I am what many great men fear. I am the unknown to everyone." The three men said they where brothers to them. Which didn't surprise the two._

 _The first and oldest brother asked for a wand. A wand that will never fail him even turn against it's own master. The Woman went to a tree with many branches and snapped a branch off it. She spoke in a language unknown to the brothers. She gave the wand to him and the brother left._

 _The second brother asked for a stone to see and speak with the dead. So the Man went to the river and picked a stone up. He also spoke in the same language as the woman. He gave it to the second brother and the two strangers looked at the last brother._

 _The third brother spoke. He said the the man was life and the woman was death. They where surprised he figured it out and told him they will combined his gift with both of their powers. The third brother asked for a cloak that nothing can see through. Not even magical items. So Death took off her cloak and so did Life. They both spoke in the unknown language the brothers heard. So with the cloak they gave him the second and third brothers left._

 _But Life asked his twin sister one question. "They are going to die right?" Death gave a small chuckle and said one word. "Yep." The two of them left. Never to be seen again._

* * *

Weiss closed the book and let out a sigh. She looked to her team leader and saw her asleep. Her leader had a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves and a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front with a black skirt that had a red trim.

She also has a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces as well as red trims around the top and red soles. She also has a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Weiss' leader's name was Ruby Rose. Weiss got up and went to the bathroom that they share with two other teammates.

Weiss looked in the mirror and looked at her current outfit she had on. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem, with a small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline.

While the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes with layers of white tulle under the skirt. On top of this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red with a ruffled collar.

She also had a small apple pendant on a silver chain around her neck. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

She looked at her face and grimaced, emerald eyes looked back at her. She did lose her contacts during the fight. She cursed softly, but smiled. Her father can go fuck himself if he thinks he can boss her around. She looked at the rest of her face.

Her long white hair was pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye. But in actuality it connected to a different scar. One that was in the shape of a lighting bolt.

Weiss heard a voice in her head. _Don't worry Weiss. You look nothing like your adopted father. Even I hated that man._ Weiss had to agree with the voice. She was scared of the voice before, but it told her something. The voice gave her it's name.

 _Tom_ the little voice in her head told her anything she asked it. Almost…It gave her advice on anything to do with politics but Tom didn't tell her what he was before. Only a few months ago Tom told her what he was.

She understood that Tom only wanted to protect her. Tom the voice saw her as a daughter. Told her what happen to her real family. He also help her in studding. The only reason she had A's was because Tom told her how to study _properly_ that is. She also asked Tom if he will go back to his other self.

The one called Voldemort. But Tom surprised her. Tom was a younger self of Voldemort. Tom was disgusted in what he became. To also hated his older version of him that was inside her mind. He got rid of it for her. But he also told her about magic. He told her every subject in magic.

Weiss liked Tom. She was very glad to have him. But she went back into the room with Ruby. As Weiss saw Ruby still asleep she smiled. In actuality Weiss was the same age as Ruby. Except she was older by one day. She always wanted to tell Ruby.

But she was cut off from her train of thought by a strong and loud voice. **_'Lilith Potter'_** Weiss had to sigh. She heard the voice before in one of Tom's memories. _Of course he would want you were he can see you._ Weiss did have to agree with Tom.

"Weiss what was that voice?" Weiss looked towards Ruby to see she was awake. Weiss gave a small smile to Ruby.

"Well that voice's name is Dumbledore. He's a bit like Ozpin but more…" _A bit of an asshole. Manipulative, devious take your pick._ "Manipulative." ' _Thank you Tom.' No problem._

 ** _'Lilith Potter'_** Ruby made a little 'Eep' noise when the voice grew louder. Weiss just went to the closet and grabbed two suitcases. She already knew this would happen sooner or later. So she already packed clothes for her and Ruby. Weiss then went to the desk and grabbed a note in a drawer.

She added a line to it. Saying Ruby was with her. Weiss then gave the red suitcase to Ruby.

 ** _'Lilith Potter'_** Thats when shit went out the window. Weiss and Ruby fell…Well more like they fell on their asses. Weiss got up and had a look around the hall. What Weiss saw was nothing impressive.

The hall was darkened to fit the mood it give. Weiss then saw the benches in the hall. But the thing that caught her eye was a blue flame. She saw a goblet on a pedestal. Weiss knew what it was.

 **The Goblet of Fire**. She knew what it does. She knew because of Tom. She also saw Dumbledore. He wore a grey robe, and had half moon spectacles. But Weiss hated the man…Well Tom hated him, Weiss didn't trust him.

 _That son of a bi-_ A loud gun loading up was heard. Weiss put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. She looked Ruby in the eye. Silver meet pale Blue. Ruby put her gun down. Weiss went to the goblet. Ruby was following Weiss.

When they got too the goblet, Weiss grabbed Ruby's Scythe/gun hybrid and aimed it at the Goblet of Fire. A loud gunshot was heard and anyone not hearing it before and it being indoors all had there ears ringing, except Ruby and Weiss. The bullet made a big crack in the Goblet of Fire. Weiss shot another bullet. A big chunk of the goblet came off. While that happened the Goblet fell to the ground and shattered into four big pieces.

When everyone had their hearing back they didn't see where Weiss or Ruby was. In fact they were already in the door leading to the other champions. Minister Fudge was angry that Weiss destroyed the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore meanwhile was rubbing his left ear because it was bleeding.

* * *

 _ **Now I will have a poll on my profile on which version you guys like better. It will help me decide if I should Rewrite it or keep it the same.**_


	2. Who is the fairest of them all?

Now to say the champions were surprised was an understatement. They all fainted, well more like two of them did. A boy and a girl to be precise. The girl who fainted do to the loud noise in the hall, had a such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. **{I don't know how to describe her clothes.}**

The boy who fainted could be described in four words. Perverted, fat, lazy and stupid. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He stood at four feet and seven inches. His belly was about 30 inches round. His robes looked to be covered in grease, or in this case, shit. He shitted himself after hearing the three gunshots. But when he looked up he saw both Weiss' and Ruby's undergarments. He made a low whistle sound.

"Nice panties!" This got a gun/scythe pointed at his head, but he didn't know that. All he knew was that it was big and it was scary. He also looked very pissed at Weiss. "Hey you can't point that at me! I'm the boy who lived!" Weiss looked at the boy. _Ah that's your brother Weiss. His name is…uh…Fuck…What was it again?_ Weiss just groaned at Tom. 'Did you seriously-'

Meanwhile in Africa a Man sneezed. The man looked at the Hippogriff and had a weird look on his face. "I think someone was stealing my shtick…Now then, where is your mother?" The man and the Hippogriff walked win a different direction.

'-Forget my brother's name?' Weiss asked Tom mentally. But before Tom could respond the boy started talking again. "My name is Billy James Potter! And Im the-" He was promptly kicked in the nuts by Ruby letting out a shriek and kicking him over and over again.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE YOU PERVERT!" Ruby kept on kicking him until one of two things happened, a) he dies or b) he dies. Billy was crying in pain.

"STOP KICKING ME! I'M THE BOY WHO LIV- OW! STOP KICKING ME!" Billy was flaying his arms try to stop Ruby from kicking him. He never seceded.

"THEN STOP MOVING AND JUST DIE YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Weiss sighed and looked at the other man in the room. He was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned man with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey to Weiss. He also looked somewhat handsome in her opinion.

That's when Dumbledore and everyone else came in. Dumbledore saw Ruby kicking Billy Potter and kept saying 'DIE PERVERT!' over and over again. So he thought to get everyone's attention.

"Now what's going on here?" When Dumbledore said that, everyone stopped…Except for Ruby kicking Billy Potter. "Miss?" Dumbledore tried to get Ruby's attention to make her stop kicking Billy. However she didn't hear him, she kept kicking Billy potter just to make sure he was dead.

"Ruby please stop." Ruby looked at Weiss, blushed and went to her. Ruby then went behind Weiss to hide from everyone. Minister Fudge was looking at Weiss with a hint of gleam in his eyes. That's when everything went to shit. A very loud sound of glass breaking was heard and everyone looked at the window.

A man with white hair and green eyes slid all the way to the group. He then stood up and looked around. He was about as tall as Dumbledore. He wore a white lab coat and a white t-shirt underneath. He had black pants and black shoes. The man looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus what the fuck are you doing!" The man was most-likely drunk. That and he had a broom that was broken by the window. As Dumbledore was going to answer him, Bill went to the man.

"Grandpa!" The man looked at Bill and had disgust written on his face. "Grandpa I knew you would come to see me w-" Billy Potter was punched in the face by his 'Grandpa'. The man looked at Billy who was rubbing his eyes and crying.

"Kid please do me a favor and fuck off, okay shit head." The man then took out a flask and drunk the contents of the flask down. He then stepped on Billy potters nuts. "So you gonna answer my question Al?" Albus Dumbledore looked ready to kill this man but instead he answered him.

"We we're about to talk to the champions about the Tournament. But sense you interrupted us, how about you do the honors instead. Does that seem fine to you Rick." The man now called Rick burped in Dumbledore's face.

"Sure dip-shit I'll gladly do it for you." Rick went to the other side of the room so the champions could see him in the firelight. "So listen here you shit stains. In the limelight of the tournament you all have three choices. One, you compete and play fairly. That means no cheating.

"Two, you compete but play how ever the fack you want. Which means you can cheat. And cheating has been what everyone goes for. I mean for fuck's sake you little shits are probably going to cheat. The third and final option-" Rick stopped to see the woman from earlier raising her hand.

"Umm, excuse mio-" Rick took out a stick and pointed it at her. "-I was wondering why you are saying that will cheat. Our schools don't cheat." Almost everyone in the room was surprised to hear the girl speaking fluent english.

"Well miss Fleur Delacour, the three schools do cheat. For only one reason! Bragging rights, and rubbing it in other peoples face's. Anyway where was I? Oh right well the last and third option is very simple. Refuse which kills you, thats all you need to know! Now I want to speak to you two cunts"

Rick pointed at Ruby and Weiss. But Dumbledore shook his head. He was about to say why but Rick cut him off. "Shut the fuck up limp-dick. There's nothing you can do to say otherwise." With that Rick went and grabbed Weiss and Ruby's hand and dragged them to an empty classroom. He went and looked the door and put a chair up against the door-handle.

"Okay first things first. My name is Johnathan Rick Evans. I'm am Weiss' Grandfather on her mothers side. Yes I know I'm also Billy's Grandfather but that boy is a little shit. I don't care what happens to him because he almost killed your mother and step father on numerous occasions. So have have you've been old grandshit of mine?" Weiss looked at John's left arm to see a robotic replacement there.

"Oh this, yeah I joined the Shit-Eaters club." Weiss took out her repairer and aimed it at him, "Whoah, hold your pussies kiddo." Rick made a mock surrender. "I only joined to do three things. One was spying on him. The second was finding out if the rumors about him where true or not. And the third was to see what pisses him off. Weirdly enough he hates five things. Dogs, Cats, People who dress like animals, animals in general and anything that is cute. After about a month I left and I had to cut off my arm to get rid of the dark mark. That thing scared the living shit out of me. Also where the fuck is tommy boy? Is he still in your head?"


	3. Well this is weird

Weiss stabbed her rapier in John's arm. John just had a look of boredom. He took a swig of his flask, and looked Weiss in the eye.

"Look kid, I'm not going to get him out of you head. If he wants out of it then I'll do it, but until then I don't give a flying fuck. Anyway do you want to go to class tomorrow? Like learn magic? If so I'll put you in a house but only temporary. God knows Duble-whore is with me on this."

Weiss thought for a moment. It seemed like a good idea but there was some risk involved. _Well you could ask him if he could build you a dimensional portal gun._ Weiss liked the Idea of that. But She didn't know how long they would be stuck here. So she deiced on her answer.

"Well…What the hell. Hey John, can Ruby join The tournament too?" John shook his head. Ruby looked sad that she couldn't help Weiss. "Could you also build us a Dimensional portal gun?" Weiss looked at John and saw him laughing. She took that as a no. So it looks like Ruby and Weiss are stuck here forever. Or until they died of old age then. But John interrupted her monolog with a loud sigh.

"Kid…I could build that in my sleep." Weiss had a look of hope on her face. "But there is a catch." Weiss then had a solemn look on her face. "It would take until July twenty ninth for it to be almost finished." Weiss had a smile on her face, she then hugged Rick.

There was a knock at the door. They all looked to see the door open. Ludo Bagman came in and looked at John.

"Hey Rick, could you see what happened to the Goblet of fire to see what made it think there was a fourth school?" John nodded and headed off to the great hall. When Rick left Bagman had a weird glint in his eyes. "So you are our fourth champion miss Schnee?" Weiss seemed unnerved by Bagman. 'Its almost like he's was using his eyes to strip off my clothes.' Weiss shook her head to get rid of that piece of her mind.

"Yes I am the fourth champion for the tournament. What is your point mister Bagman?" Weiss almost always trusted her gut feelings. Except for that one time giving Ruby magic cookies…Why did she think that was a good idea? Weiss shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh I was just wondering if you could let Billy Potter win." Weiss looked at Bagman…Then she promptly kicked him in the dick. "So was that a yes?" Weiss just rolled her eyes and promptly slapped Bagman across the face. "I'll take that as a yes. Well see ya." Weiss just sighed and looked at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby." Ruby looked at her with a tilt of her head. "I have something important to tell you." Weiss gave her self a cringe worthy sigh, "I'm not really seventeen. I'm actually fifteen." Ruby looked at Weiss.

"I don't care about your age. Your still the same old grumpy Weiss to me." Weiss smiled at Ruby. "Weiss can we go to bed? I'm tired." It was at this moment that Dumbledore came into the room. Weiss looked at Dumbledore and she felt dizzy. Weiss promptly threw up on the floor. She also felt sleepy.

* * *

To say John was annoyed was an understatement. He was aggravated and pissed off at Dumbledore. Of corse the old bastard would knock out Weiss and try to mind rape her. That was not happening on his watch.

"Hey Dumble-whore why the fuck did you knock out my granddaughter?" Rick had a wand pointed at Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore looked at John with a look that screamed 'Really' "And please for the love of god give me a good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out?" Dumbledore sighed and slumped his back.

"Rick, She threw up. You remember how dimensional travel has the effects on people who never did it before?" Rick looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "Rick just for once, can you not put blame on me. And help me taking Weiss to the medical wing."

"Alright. But I have a question…" Dumbledore was in the middle of picking up Weiss' back. "What house do you think she would be good in?"

"Why are you asking me?" John looked at Dumbledore with a look of annoyance. "Why don't we ask either the sorting hat or miss Ruby here." Ruby looked at Dumbledore with a tilt of her head. "Why does every one always come to me for this crap? This is why the sorting hat was made for a reason." Before Dumbledore could say anything else, Ruby cut him off.

"What's a Sorting hat?" Rick looked at Ruby, she definitely looked and acted like her mother…Rick shook his head to get rid of that thought. Dumbledore had a look of contemplation on his face.

"Well do you want the short version or the long version?" Rick put his wand away and took out a flask. Ruby put up one of her fingers. "Hmm…Well people say that the Sorting hat was made by the founders of this school. He does a good job, even though he's a grump." John looked at the two of them…

"Is the sorting hat alive?" John looked thoughtful for a second. Then he checked his pockets for something. ' _Now where did I put it?_ ' He thought to himself.

"Hmm…That is an interesting thought." Rick let out a groan. 'G _reat…They're acting intelligent.'_ "But yes I do believe the sorting hat is alive. I should also give him a salary if he wants one…As well as a raise." Rick kept fishing around in his pockets. He found a picture of seven people having fun in a photo.

It showed a younger version of Rick he was wearing a white lab coat over a green shirt with brown pants. There was also Lilly Evans who was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans. Her white hair was in a ponytail like Weiss. Then there was Qrow Branwen, he was a fun man being around. He was a nice man. Qrow was wearing a white overcoat with a grey t-shirt and a ragged look. There was also Raven Branwen, Qrow's twin sister. She always kept to herself but when science was involved she was like a baby on a sugar rush. She also loved puns like they where cocaine. Next to her was Tai Yang. He was a guy who hatted puns, he only said a pun when there was a right time to say them. There was also Ozpin clad in a green lab coat and green pants. Rick, Raven and Ozpin made the most powerful tool. The dimensional tide portal gun or DTPG for short. Rick always wondered if they didn't make that weapon, then would Rick, Lilly and SR would be stuck here. But the last person in the group was her. She wore a white cloak and a white t-shirt with a white skirt.

Rick gave a small smile. He would have to contact her to let her know who was here. Her and Lilly. They could do stuff like old times. But Rick shook his head and checked his butt pocket. Rick felt something there. ' _Why did I put a rock there?'_ Rick grabbed the rock and threw it in a random direction. The was a loud smash.

Both Ruby and Dumbledore looked at what made the smashing noise. "Sorry, my bad. I think we should get the sorting hat. Hey Ruby," Ruby cocked her head to the side to show she was listening. "Could you take Weiss to the medical wing?" Ruby tried to say no, but she didn't get the chance. "Okay, thanks Ruby!" With that the two of them left for Dumbledore's office.

Ruby shook her head. "Shut up." She smacked her head and went to drag Weiss to the medical wing. "I don't care about the voice in her head. She's still the same old grumpy Weiss to me." Ruby then smacked her head against the door. "SHUT UP!" She went out the door and saw two people. Both of whom she didn't know. "Umm…I didn't take my medicine yet?" With that said she kept dragging Weiss to the Medical wing.

* * *

 _'Hmm most interesting. Why oh why do I wonder what those two where bickering about. Most interesting really. I really hope I don't have to sort any brats again.'_ The sorting hat was sitting on top of a book shelf. When Rick and Dumbledore came in they where the middle of an argument.

"All I'm saying is that you get all passionate about equality." Rick then slapped Dumbledore in the face.

"Must we really sort to violence my old friend?" Rick scoffed and grabbed a stool and brought it to a bookshelf. "You still working on a way to get back?" Rick took a book from the shelf and threw it at Dumbledore. Dumbledore caught the book and set it down on the table.

"Still no luck Al. I was starting to think that we would never be able to go back." Rick grabbed a book titled; _Horcrux; how to create and find one._ Rick handed the book to Albus and went to a different bookshelf.

"Rick you and I both know there is still hope…But I fear one of those kids might die. We also need to keep an eye on Mister Potter. I'm starting to distrust him." Rick looked through the books to look for the one he was looking for. _"Left side, fourth bookshelf, third shelf from the top, fifth book to the right."_ Rick looked at the sorting hat and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes we know what is inside her head as well as Billy potter. They both have one right?" Dumbledore nodded, "Look…Albus I want to let you know something." Dumbledore gave a nod, "This prophecy is eating at you. You and I both know that. But it could be someone else that the prophecy told about. If you keep going down this path, you might not make it out alive."

Rick looked at Dumbledore. "Yes Rick I know. But if that prophecy is even remotely true, then we might need to help them." Rick shook his head. He grabbed a book that had the tittle called; _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. Rick also threw the book to Dumbledore. Rick then went to the bookshelf that had the sorting hat on it.

"Albus you and I know what could happen. If this war comes back, no-one is going to live." Rick grabbed the sorting hat and went to put the stool away. As he went to the door, Albus sighed.

"Then we better prepare them for war then."

* * *

 ** _A/N Don't look at me…Not my fault that I changed how characters act next chapter._**


	4. Quad Wizard tournament

**_So to the one guy who told me to scrap this story; I have a few choice words to you. For one I don't give a shit about what you think, but I will tell you t "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." So do me a favor and just stop…Just don't try to change my mind…You don't like my story? Then make your own. All you need is an email to make an account. So this is you're FIRST and ONLY warring. Don't try to say that my story is garbage. Because frankly, I don't fucking care._**

 ** _And to God of all; Please stop typing, "Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon." It's starting to Piss me off…_**

 ** _To Marshman101; I plan on continue this story…I'm just very tired as of now…Plus Life is a pain in the ass._**

 ** _Now onto the stor- *Falls asleep*_**

* * *

 **Hmm…Try you do not…Do or do not! There is no try!…Understanding, you are not…Knowledge you have, use it, you do not. Helping I am…**

Ruby shook her head to get rid of the voice in her head. 'Why are you always bugging me?' Ruby thought to herself. It was the day of the first task when Ruby and Weiss woke up this morning. They where sorted in to Slytherin two months ago by the weird looking hat. She almost didn't catch what the voice said next.

 **Hmm listening you are? Lessons of what you are, Teach you I do…** 'Well I don't want to understand what I am.' **Hmm…Understanding it is not…Know what you are, you do…Listen to you, do you? Listen you don't, Fail you do…** Ruby just sighed…She really didn't like that voice…It was with her when she came with Weiss. She remembered how the voice appeared to her. It told her things…Things about Weiss and that voice in her head. She didn't care about that voice. She really didn't care about that sort of things. She would always protect Weiss. But that dream she had last night. It creeped her out. She saw Weiss being killed by something…She didn't know what. But she remembered a graveyard. For some reason she had a bad feeling about the place.

Ruby thought back to when her and Weiss (Weiss and her) went Shopping about two weeks ago.

* * *

"So tell me again why we are here?" Ruby asked Rick.

"Well To be honest you both need school supplies…And I have people for you two to meet." Weiss looked at Rick. She had a look of thought on her face.

"Well who are we meeting John?" Rick thought about for a second.

 **Hmm…Wise she is…** Ruby clutched her head in annoyance. 'Get out of my head!' **Oh? Hear me you do? Waiting I have been.** 'God you are soooooo creepy with how you speak.' **Creepy? Speaking like I do, Creepy it is not Youngling you are, much to learn you do…Girlfriend, listens to you, she does…** Before Ruby could respond to that "Girlfriend" comment, Weiss put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby are you okay?" Ruby nodded her head, "Okay…Well we better get going." They came to a stop in front of a wand shop. When they went in Ruby could of swore she died and went to heaven at that moment. She really hoped it wasn't a dream. If it was, she would strangle the voice in her head. **Known all along you have…Dream this is not, Sleeping you are not!**

Ruby could only choke out one word. One word that would make her cry with all her delight. She always knew that the person in front of her was never dead. But seriously…If this was a dream. She would kill everyone in the universe just to say a big 'FUCK YOU!' to the universe for being an asshole.

Meanwhile in a different dimension, a gigantic man sneezed and blew up the stars. He looked for a second, then he promptly decided to put blame on someone else.

"Mom?" The woman in front of Ruby was almost an exact lookalike of her. But the woman had a white cloak and had a white shirt and white pants. Hell everything she wore was white.

The woman in question looked at Ruby with wide eyes. She ran so fast that Ruby didn't even know she was in a hug. Ruby never let out a cute little 'Yip!', she never did.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The woman was squeezing Ruby so hard (That's what she said.) that it made Yang's hugs seem like soft hugs. "Oh my little Rose is so grown up! Ah I missed so many birthday's of my little rose flower. I am going to spoil you so freaking **MUCH**!" She sounded like a demon possessed her at the end of her sentence.

This woman was Summer Rose. Mother to one Ruby Rose. And she was so happy. **Alive you knew…Never died, she did…** Ruby just had one thing to say to the voice. 'Shut up and let me enjoy this.' The voice never spoke again for the whole day.

* * *

A loud bang was what got Ruby out of that memory. She was startled, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw her mother there.

"Don't worry my little rose flower. The first task is about to start." Ruby's mother then gave a huge grin. "Besides let cheer on your Teammate/Girlfriend" Ruby blushed very hard. "That look is so ~adorable!" Let it be known that Summer Rose was a troll to anyone. She was also a shipper to any unfortunate soul she wanted to pair up…Like Peach and Oobleck.

"MOM!" Summer Rose just laughed like a madman at her daughter. They were both were interrupted by a commentator.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you our first contestant, VICTOR KRUM!" Almost everyone was cheering. There were even a few girls with their tops off. Before Ruby's innocence was being threatened, her head was turned to look at the pit. Victor Krum was walking into the pit, he had a look of confidence on his face. Then he had a look of terror on his face.

"All Victor Krum has to do is get past the beast and get the golden egg!" The 'beast' was a 50 foot three headed dragon. Let it be said that Victor Krum didn't piss himself in fear. No he shat him self in fear.

"Hey mom?" Summer looked at her daughter, "What do you think Weiss is doing?" Summer thought about it for a second…

"Well I think she's preparing for the task."

* * *

Weiss wasn't having a good day. She knew she was fucking screwed. In fact she was most likely going to die. _Well…It's been nice knowing you._ Let it be said that Tom was not a coward…He was a genius when it came to learning techniques in wand work. _How much do you want to bet that your brother will be injured in his turn for this task._ What…You thought Tom was saying goodbye to Weiss? Nope, they were saying goodbye to Billy Potter.

"I AM GOING TO WIN THIS!" It was at this moment that he didn't knew, he fucked up.

"Ferme ta gueule, stupide gros cochon!" Fleur then hit Billy Potter in the face. Which made him fall flat on his ass. _Five gallons that your brother gets hit in the nuts._ Weiss wisely didn't take the bet.

Weiss was wondering what her step sister was doing at this time. Probably killing some badass Grimm.

* * *

Winter Schnee was having a fit of rage. No she was going on a one man army to Salam. Why? Because she believed that Salam kidnaped her **precious** baby sister. She was going to stab a bitch. That much was for sure. She just hope that Weiss was okay.

* * *

 **Felt a disturbance in the universe, I have.** Ruby also felt the disturbance. 'What was that?' **Idea, I don't have.** (Most likely something to do with a ragging bitch in a different world.) 'I thought you knew everything?' Ruby was confused by what the voice said in her head.

 **Know everything, I do not. Know everything, you do.** 'Stop it with your broken speech!' **Like Yoda, I do.** 'Well cut it the fuck out!' **Cut it out, I will not. Badass, Yoda is.** 'FUCKING FUCKER FUCK!'

* * *

 _ **Okay...so I'm not going to update untill I have the story all finished...Which will end in maybe 17 chapters?**_


	5. The first task

"WORMTAIL! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY STASH!" Wormtail gave a sigh.

"IT'S BY THE BOOK SHELF!" His 'master' was sometimes a complete and utter moron at times. He really wanted to know what the Daily Prophet has today.

"IT'S NOT THERE!" Wormtail thought for a second…It couldn't be there, could it?

"DID YOU CHECK UNDER THE CHAIR!?" Oh, the Tri wizard torment had a fourth person joining? How odd.

"I FOUND IT!" Well…Who is this fourth person…Weiss schnee? Who is she? Wormtail knew he had to play along with Voldemort…But it seemed that he was just winging it…John Rick better pay him good money for this shit…

"GOD FOCKING DAMN IT!" Great…Moldy is using his Scottish accent again.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!" Wormtail was very ready to just cut off his arm and just leave if he doesn't get a good reason for disturbing his 'tea' time.

"NAGINI IS PINK!" Huh…He was wondering when that would happen…

"I'M SURE IT'S FINE!" Now how would one just kill everyone with a gun?

"WORMTAIL!" Oh what is it this time.

"YES MASTER!?" Wormtail had to keep working with Voldemort, even though he hated every waking moment…Summer owes him for this.

"COULD YOU COME UP HERE!" Wormtail didn't move an inch. "PLEASE!" Wormtail got up. He hoped that his 'master' could trust him soon.

* * *

"Now we move on to our next and final contestant! Weiss Schnee!"

 _About fucking time…_

"Now all our dear champion has to do, is tame the beast!" Weiss took a breath. She had to win this competition, she just had to win it. _Megalovaniac much?_ Weiss hit her head. _Sorry._

She went out of the tent. But what got at her was that the arena was filled with jungle foliage.

The area was covered in leaves and trees. It's almost as if they were re-creating something from long ago. But it looks like it was based off of a rainforest. Or that one park that is having trouble starting up right. But why would a resort that is also a park, have trouble getting up and running. It's been delayed for about twelve years now.

"And remember folks! She can only use her wand or her cunning!" _That's…actually kinda fair if you think about it. I am going to shut up._

Weiss had a horrible feeling about what she may have to fight. She turned her head to the left. She could've swore she saw something. 'Did you see that Tom?' Weiss got nothing from Tom at all.

'Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me…You're taking his words seriously! What the fuck! I need your help!' Weiss rolled forward. A creature with brown-ish leathery skin jumped at where Weiss was. Weiss went to grab her rapier, but it was taken out of her hands.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU JUST TOOK MY WAND YOU TWAT!" Weiss backstepped the beast as it lunged at her.

"Wait, you weapon is your wand?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"No, my wand is in between my breasts, OF COURSE MY WEAPON IS MY WAND!" Weiss backhanded the beast. The beast blinked, then the beast looked at Weiss, and went to her side.

"But if you're weapon gets broken, then wouldn't your wand be broken?" Weiss punched the beast beside her. The beast just waited for Weiss and the referee continue to banter back and forth.

"I made my wand out of Redwood with a dragon heartstring core of twelve inches and hard flexibility. Then I dipped my wand in a tungsten silver alloy. Which is what my rapier is made out of. I sharpened the metal to a fine point and then I tested my weapon to see if I can cast spells with it. Which it can, so could I have my wand back please?" The beast started bowing to Weiss as if she was a goddess. Weiss kicked the beast in the face.

"Well, if your weapon is your wand then it technically doesn't go against the rules. But it also goes against the rules as well. But it also doesn't? Could I ask my Boss?" Weiss nodded her head. The beast had a sign with writing scrawled all over it say, 'Notice me senpai!'

"Okay give me about a minute or so." The referee climbed down from his little makeshift tower. He walked over to Mr Barty Crouch. They both talk in quiet whispers. Weiss just sighed in annoyance. Weiss started to slowly count to twenty thousand. The beast started to draw a beautiful painting of Weiss herself. Then the Referee came back to Weiss.

"Okay, so my boss told me that you can have your weapon back, the only reason he allowed it was and I quote, 'Well she competed the challenge already.' so I guess congratulations are in order?" The referee looked at the five judges.

Albus Dumbledore was silently laughing and he had an eight above him. Madam Maxime had small smile on her lips with a seven above her. Minister Fudge looked disgusted and he had a 3 above his eyes. Summer Rose was laughing very loudly and she had a 10 above her head, while Igor Karkaroff was snickering had a seven in front of him.

"Thirty four? HOW!? I didn't even do shit!" Weiss started spouting nonsense, while the beast was listening to weiss as if she was Jesus himself

"Victor Krum is in the lead at thirty five points!" The crowd cheered, "In second place with thirty four points is Weiss Potter!" The crowd cheered again, "In third place is Fleur Delacour with thiey three points." The crowd cheered for a third time, "And in last place is Bilius Potter!" The crowd cheered for Billy Potter being in last place. No one like Billy. He always made an excuse to look at girls panties and watching girls have sex in their own dormitory.


	6. AN

A/N

I don't know how to words. Simply put, my step father died from cancer at 1:30 PM today.

I wont be posting for quite awhile. Give me time to grieve, adapt.

My Step father's name is as follows, Donald Petruska.

"He was a more of a father to than my actual dad."

Cancer can go fuck it's self.


End file.
